


I Am The Calm Before The Storm

by gravityy



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Ship, Thunder - Freeform, but also romantic, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fear of thunder, idk where everyone else is, introactive introverts, platonic, takes place on a tour bus, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityy/pseuds/gravityy
Summary: astraphobia (noun): the fear of thunder and lightningDan and Phil are used to sleeping on a tour bus, considering they're right in the middle of a tour. But Phil isn't used to sleeping in a tour bus in the middle of a storm, and Dan isn't used to sleeping in a tour bus with a terrified Phil plastered to his side





	I Am The Calm Before The Storm

Phil wasn't sure when his fear of thunder started. Actually, scratch that. He wasn't sure when his fear of thunder came back. As a kid, he was petrified of thunder for no apparent reason. His mom would have to calm him down every time there was a storm. His fear went away as he got older, or so it seemed. But as a crack of thunder shook the tour bus, the absolute terror he felt as a child raced back to him. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of thunder -he was a thirty-one-year-old man goddammit-, but he couldn't even think about being embarrassed as he jumped out of his own bunk and into his best friend's bunk, discarding whatever dignity he thought he had. Phil plastered himself against Dan's chest. Dan woke suddenly, the warmth and pressure of Phil's shaking frame startling him. It took him a moment to realize the warmth came from his best friend, who was clutching onto him for dear life.

Dan was a bit surprised by the presence of his best friend. They had never really been this close together before. Sure, he has laid with his head on Phil's lap while watching TV or sat with his arm around the black-haired boy's shoulders, but this felt like so much more. Dan decided caring for the shaking boy was more important than the thorough examination of their relationship, so he quickly moved his attention to his best friend who was clutching at his t-shirt. He didn't know what to do to comfort Phil, so he let his natural instinct kick in.

Dan turned slightly, hoping to adjust his and Phil's posture. The bunk on the tour bus was meant for normal sized people, so Dan was already more than a bit cramped. Adding a second giant, Phil, did not make matters better. In fact, if Phil let go of his best friend's torso, he would most likely fall off the bunk and hit the floor five feet beneath. Knowing how clumsy his noodle-like friend was, Dan hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Apparently, that was the right thing to do because Phil leaned into the movement and his breathing became a tiny bit more relaxed until another rumble of thunder made him tense up.

Considering it was mid-June, the tour bus was to warm and humid to even think about sleeping in anything other than shorts and a t-shirt, Phil was fully wrapped in a blanket he dragged from his own bunk and Dan was partially covered. Still, the need to feel safe was more important than his physical comfort or anything else at the moment, so Phil moved impossibly closer to the heat radiating off Dan, still breathing too fast. Dan pulled his best friend back into his chest, wrapping his too-long limbs around the darker-haired boy. This motion, along with Dan's whispers of "you're okay" and "I'm here" finally calmed Phil down enough to pull a bit away from the embrace of his best friend. Still, neither of them talked and the only noise was the occasional crack of thunder along with Phil tensing noticeably.

"Phil, how about we go to the front of the bus and look out the window? It might be a bit less scary you know, being able to see whats happening instead of just hearing the thunder."

At first, Phil didn't respond, which Dan took as a no. Then, a quiet, shaky voice broke the silence.

"O-okay"

Dan carefully sat up, being careful to stay right next to his best friend as well as avoiding pushing him off the bunk. He slid off the edge of his mattress and landed with a soft thud. Phil, about to follow his friend tried to sit up, but was rolled into Dan's arms and picked up instead. Dan adjusted his position so he was holding Phil bridal-style as if he was a small child.

Phil thought the way he was being held was quite fitting, considering he was acting like a child. To worn out to say anything, he just relaxed into his best friends arms.

Dan set Phil on the bench-like front seat and moved to sit on the passenger side. Phil's eyes were wide as he watched the flashes of lightning and listened to the thunder, still pressed against Dan's side. Dan leaned into his black-haired best friend's side, softly humming a song which was drowned out by the crashes of thunder. Phil recognized the song as "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, the song that they (jokingly?) danced to at the Brit Awards. That brought a slight smile to his face.

"This is like one of those movies where the characters' bus breaks down in the middle of the road," stated Dan, still staring outside at the rain. "You know, the ones where they have to walk to find shelter and end up with some sort of creature chasing them which eventually kills at least one of them." 

Phil tensed and his breathing quickened. Realizing he messed up, Dan tried to backtrack what he said.

"Actually, it's more like one of those cheesy travel movies where a group of friends or lovers go on a road trip to "find themselves." The type where they end up dancing in the rain." Dan finished with a smile, trying to reassure Phil.

"We should go outside and dance in the rain," said Dan, looking at his best friend.

"Are you trying to get us killed? We'll get hypothermia or pneumonia because of the freezing rain. Are you crazy?" Phil exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," said Dan, nudging Phil's shoulder.

"No"

"Please?" Dan looked at Phil with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but if we get sick and die of hypothermia, I will literally kill you."

"Sure you will," laughed Dan.

The two boys got up, one obviously more excited than the other, and walked to the door of the tour bus. Phil opened the door, still noticeably shaken. Dan followed after. Once they were both outside in the grass on the pavement, the two best friends glanced at each other and then the younger, brown-haired one started dancing as a sheet of rain soaked him. He obviously wasn't a good dancer, being a nerdy twentysomething-year-old who had never gone to a club, or even a school dance for that matter. But he was having fun, doing the whip and nae nae, macarena, and god knows what else.

Phil cracked a smile at his best friend's antics and joined in, slowly at first, shifting side to side next to his bouncy friend. Minutes later, they both were doing some form of the Harlem Shake, jumping around in the puddles of rain and getting drenched in the moisture pouring from the sky. Phil's breath still caught every time the crackle of thunder shook the ground, just loud enough for Dan to glance over, concerned. Upon seeing his best friend was okay, Dan kept on moving to the beat of some sort of song in his head.

They kept on moving in circles around each other, gradually inching closer until Dan took a step, bridging the gap between him and his best friend. Without hesitating, Dan took Phil's hands and they started dancing in a way that did not exactly scream platonic. In fact, the way they were dancing resembled the way you would dance to a love song: slowly and pressed together. The rain provided a soundtrack to their midnight dance, the thunder pounding out a baseline.

Dan spun Phil around, swung him out, and pulled him back to his chest in one fluid moment. Sure, Phil may have stumbled a bit, but what did he expect, being a couch potato who never went outside? Either way, Dan didn't notice and kept swinging his best friend around. Feeling suddenly brave despite the thunder, Phil reached up and bridged the small distance between him and Dan. Lips connected on lips, and suddenly they were kissing sweetly in the most innocent way possible. All their surroundings melted away, and suddenly it was just Dan and Phil, no rain, no tour bus, no thunder. Nothing except two boys who kept on kissing, separating only for air. Phil didn't know how long he'd been pressed against his best friend; it could have been seconds or minutes or hours. He really didn't care until he started shivering. Separating from Dan, Phil took a step back. Dan looked up, a slight hurt expression on his face until his friend grabbed his hand and started dragging him back towards the tour bus. Neither of the two spoke until they got back inside.

"This might be a bad time, but it's going to be so much harder to hide Phan now that it's real," Dan broke the silence, a smile crossing his face as he sat down on the couch. Phil just laughed and hugged his boyfriend (and best friend) and smiled to himself as Dan let out a little laugh and leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on archiveofourown, so please leave me some feedback, whether it be kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
